Ultraviolet
by dreamingofadifferentworld
Summary: "She's a wave and she is breaking, she's a problem to solve and in that circle she's making, I will always revolve." - JackWhitehall/OC.


I ran my perfectly nude manicured fingernails through my long blonde hair, a sigh escaping my plump shiny lips as my thick black eyelashes fluttered closed over my misty hazel eyes. I could still hear the voices around me, no matter how much I tried to block them out. Barnaby was once again trying to convince his girlfriend to take him back, despite his obvious complete lack of interest in her. It was obvious to everyone except him that the other reason he was still with the petite brunette was so that he had someone to fuck on occasion and so he never had to attend parties alone. I felt the sofa sink beside me just before a head of soft hair fell onto my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the shiny brunette head of Molly, her body curled into a ball and her head rested on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile slightly. I loved the Whitehall family more than anything. Though, there weren't my family to love, they had almost become my own over the years. After being introduced to Barnaby through a friend, we got along instantly - despite our four year age gap – and I was quickly welcomed into his home with loving arms. His parents instantly took a liking to me, though I'm still not sure why. Barnaby's always said it was the fact that I knew how to laugh at myself. Personally, I just think he enjoys making fun of me. But for whatever reason, Hilary and Michael quickly became a set of second parents for me. It took a few meetings for Molly to warm up to me. Probably due to that fact that a twenty-six year old like her had no intention of being friends with a seventeen year old like me. However, after one especially emotional night after her breakup with a long-term boyfriend and a spur of the moment "dmc" with me, it was as if we'd been best friends for years. Then of course, along came the older brother.

My relationship with the oldest Whitehall was one that seemed to always be under scrutiny. If not by the family themselves, then by a friend. I remember the first time Molly spoke to me about my relationship with her older brother and why so many things were always being said.

_"Come on now girl. Be serious with me." Molly's light green eyes bore into mine as she smiled happily as if she was about to be told a secret that she'd been waiting years to hear._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Molls. There's nothing going on. We're just really good friends. You know, like me and Barnaby. Or you and Alex." I smiled calmly, sure of myself as I spoke. I had nothing to hide from one of my best friends and all I felt was confusion as to why it was so hard to believe that I could just have a friendship with this boy._

_"But that isn't true!" she whined and I couldn't help but giggle slightly, causing her to look at me suspiciously. _

_"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm only laughing at you and your insane ideas about me and your brother." I explained, giving her a pointed look before picking up the glass of water in front of me and taking a sip._

_"Ok. Then explain to me this. Why, when you walk in the room, does he stop whatever he was saying and smile at you? Why, when you two talk, does he get this little spark in his eyes as he hangs on to every word you say? Why, when other boys talk to you or even look at you in a way that shows their interested, does he tense up and have to get your attention? Why do all those things happen, if you two are just friends?" Molly smiled as she finished, looking extremely pleased at herself as though she'd just delivered evidence in court that proved a guilty verdict should be given. I sighed slightly, putting my glass back down on the coffee table. _

_"Why does he help me decide to wear when I'm going out, if he doesn't want other boys looking at me? Why does he come round my house at two in the morning when I'm bored out of my mind, does he just watch movies with me and eat ice cream, instead've making a move? Why does he make sure I get tickets to every show he does, when he talks about sex with other girls? Why do we talk like best friends and fight like brother and sister, if we like each other?" I asked, my voice growing slightly shaking as I thought about everything I was saying. I could almost hear Molly's response in my head before she said it, the nerves and regret from what I said pounding in my head._

_"I never said you liked each other__…__" she trailed off for a moment before her eyes grew wide and she pointed at me. "Oh my god. You like him."_

Thankfully, Molly had never bought up that conversation again, But she knew and I knew, she knew which is what made it so much worse. Having a crush on someone is fine. Being best friends with someone that you have a crush on is fine. But when one of your best friends happens to be the younger sister of the best friend that you have a crush on, things can get a tad complicated.

Well, this is me trying my best to uncomplicate things as I tell you my story. The story of how I fell in love with best friend.

Jack Whitehall.

* * *

**hello. please review and tell me what you think! thank youu for readinggg.**


End file.
